A Demon and A Tiger
by twonormalgirlsandaiportal
Summary: A girl is thrown into One Piece by her own avatar. she has no complaints as she meets the straw hats and their swordsman Zoro
1. Pro

_**Twogirlsandaiportal do not own gears of war or one piece**_

Author M.: Yay! Now we can do all the fanfics!

Author D.: ZZZZZZZZ….

A.M.: on with the story!

A girl with long black hair waked down a street. She was 5'1 and had porcelain skin from being in side too much. Her eyes were dark brown almost black. She wore blue jean shorts and a red tank top. On her feet was a pair of sandals. She walked on till she came to a grope of houses. Walking on she came to a house and knocked on the door.

"Ah! Sis, ya came!" said a fairly tall girl that answered. She also had black hair but it was cut short, almost too short. She was warring a black tank top with the Gears of War crimson omen on it; her pants were the same black with nothing on it. Her eyes were a sea green.

"Of course I came! So do you have it?" the last part was only slightly above a whisper. "Yah. Come on, I heard the first ten players get a prize!" they rushed to the tall girls room and opened up a laptop. The tall girl took a CD that said "Portal Your Way" from her back pants pocket and put it in the CD reader attached to the laptop. They started it up and hit the new icon that looked like a portal from PORTAL.

The screen changed to black. On it came words. 'How many are playing?' it asked. The girls typed in two. Then it changed. A line separated the screen. On it, it said, 'Congratulations you are the ninth and tenth players! Please create your avatars.' The girls looked below and found two blank anima dolls on the screen below the words.

The tall one went first and made the doll look just like her. The other did the same. The dolls vanished once they were done.

'What do you like?' asked the game.

The girls then proceeded to fill out the questions the machines provided. The last question was strange though.

'Would you like to live?'

The girls thought that this was a stupid question and answered other with the words; 'F### YOU! We make our own chooses. We will live till our dreams are realty!'

The screen went blank and came back up white, 'what are your dreams?'

"Speaker on" said a metal voice. The shorter girl spoke first, "I want to live my life without regret. I want to find my samurai. I want to be a Strawhat!" there was a beep and the voice spoke again, "Registered. Powers wanted?"

"two sword style, nen that creates dimension travel, devil fruit cat cat fruit: mystical Zone type, basic ninja ability minuses the clones and stuff."

"Given. Name?"

"Kurogane D. Redfox. "

"Registered."

A few more beeps and a cup full of clicks the voice spoke a fourth time.

"What is your dream?"

The tall girl spoke this time, "I want to live my life like a fearless C.O.G. member. No, as a C.O.G. member. I want to fight in DELTA squad and be Marcus' right hand man."

"Registered. Powers wanted?"

"Eyes like Riddick and persuasion"

"Given, name?"

"Hunter Sterling"

"Registered."

The game then started up. It just made a portal with green out line. It split and disappeared, turning the laptop off and reappeared on either side of the room.

"What the Hell is going on!" the girls yell in unison as their avatars pushed them in to the portals.

TBC

A.M.: whooo done.

A.D.:*snort* W-Wha?

A.M. WAKE UP DAMN IT!

This will be used as the start of two stories the declaimer tells which ones.


	2. Meet the New You!

**Disclaimer: Author M. of twonormalgirlsandaiportal does not own One** **Piece**

A.M.: if I did then no one would read it

Kuro: Would I be in it?

A.M.: … -_-

_Chapter 1_

Falling from the sky or appearing in a boat is how one usual wakes up in One Piece when they aren't supposed to be there right? So what happens when you get both? Pain. Lots and lots of pain.

After my doppelganger pushed me through the portal I came out of the clear sky above the ocean. I twisted around and saw the blue waves beneath me. Did I scream as I fell, no. I was going to die, why should I complain?

So I did scream, but it was a scream from a rollercoaster junky, "WEEEEEHHOOOOOOO!" Then I hit a few large birds. Their feathers hurt like a BAFM! They slowed me down till I hit a stranded dinghy. The dinghy looked like it was ready to sail but with me crashing into it, it started to brake.

As I blacked out from pain, I heard cannon shots and an explosion.

(Zoro POV)

The two ideates of the ship were firing the cannon for "practice" but I knew that Luffy was just bored. When they did hit the rock they were aiming for though Nami called us to the galley. She was saying that before we go to the grand line we should get a cook.

I was with her for once as I did not want to pay her. She is a sea which after all.

But when the sound of the empty barrels outside braking and a familiar voice yelling Luffy went out to see what it was and I stayed in so he didn't have to worry about hitting someone.

But the voice _was _familiar and so after the fight was done I went out to see who it was. To my surprise it was Johnny. Apparently he and Yosaku were resting at the rock Usopp and Luffy shattered.

As Nami and Johnny were talking and Usopp and Luffy were stuffing lime juice down Yosaku's thought, giving him a miraculous recovery (NOT!), I saw a small boat floating towards us.

I interrupted Luffy and the others to point it out, "Hey, what's that?"

"FOOD!" yelled Luffy as he stretched his arm and pulled in the dinghy. It crashed on to the ship, thankfully no one fell overboard (AN: He jinxed himself with this).

The boat only held a small girl in it, and she was hurt bad.

(Kurogane's POV)

The sound of a cannonball crashing near me woke me up and I shot out of my dram of sis and me beating up Anya.

I looked around to see the galley of the _Going Merry_. 'Oh, shit! I really am in One Piece! Crap, if sis is hear Luffy –san will die!' I though remembering that she didn't like the rubber man. I wished that I could be smaller to look around better and my body burst into black flames. 'I hope that this doesn't leave a mark' I sweetdroped. The flames resided and I was smaller. I had turned into my dream Devil Fruit power, the one I told the game in my world. I was just a black cat with two tails.

I hopped of the makeshift bed and roamed the ship. N one was on it and I saw the _Barite _in front of the ship so I knew why.

A new green portal appeared but it was too small for me even in this form to fit threw. A leather bag with two black sheathed Katanas came out and it closed.

'Well now I can fight. I think, I mean I've never used a sword before,' I thought as I touched one and a real of memory that was not mine went into my brain and made me fall to the floor.

I yowled in pain as sword styles and techniques started to fill my head and it hurt like a bitch. I curled into a ball and let it pass. Once it was done I knew how to wield a blade, two just like I wanted.

I changed into my Hybrid form and put the bag on. Then I attached the swords to my belt with ease. I realized that if I was going to get my abilities like this I was going to go insane. The pain was unimaginable and I guessed it was the pain, time, and hard work put in to a ten minuet time frame.

I did realize that if I wanted to get stronger that I would have to improve and train like the others from here on out. I did not need the other stuff yet and the memories already had the DF powers in them which helped a bit.

I shrunk down to my Beast form and saw that every transformation was hidden by black flames. I also had four forms instead of three, but the fourth was just a huge ass version of my beast form. My clothes would change to black fur and the bag and swords would get smaller to have it so that my small Beast form could still move and run with them.

As for my Hybrid form I was the same as if I was human but smaller and with a cat tail that split into two and ears, both black. I also had weird slash marks that were black and acted like tattoos.

I looked in to the bag when I was done testing out my DF powers and found three changes of clothes all different, 200,000 beri, and a blood red ribbon for my hair.

I took out the ribbon and tied it around my wrist. I liked it and needed it if I was going to be serious in a fight. Then I turned to my small Beast form and walked about the ship. I found everything as Oda-san had drawn it and memorized the fastest ways to get to a place. My favorite one was the Crow's Nest 'cause it was so high up and it made me feel safe.

I was up in the crow's nest when the crew came back. It turned dark and they had helped their captain with his work. I remembered that he had accidentally made a hole in Chef Zeff's room and gave the man a slight concussion.

The nest was fairly large and when the crew went to the galley to talk I didn't notice the green mossy thing that moved up to revel a head with three gold piercings in on ear.

At least not until it picked me up.

(General POV)

The crew was in the galley as Zoro walked in with a withering cat in his hands. Before they were talking about the girl that they had saved and wondering where she went to. Once the deadly man came in with a black, _two tailed_, cat with a leather bag and two tiny black sticks on its side, withering and mewing its head off, the captain and sharpshooter were no longer paying attention.

The cat deemed that Zoro was safer to be held by and painfully clung to him.

"Zoro, if you want a pet you have to take care of it and pay for damages it does," Nami stated with a smile. The green haired man scoffed, he didn't want a pet, he just found it in the crow's nest and wanted to see who had snuck it on board.

The cat also did not like being called a "pet". It jumped from Zoro's arm and burst into flame as it fell, turning into a strange version of the girl they had found. This one had cat ears and a tail that splt along with weird ass tats.

"I'm NOT a 'pet'! I'm Kurogane! Redfox D. Kurogane!"

TBC

A.M: DONE! Man am I tiered. It's almost 12 and I was reading crossovers all day and yah. This weekend I might not get much more than this though as I have family stuff and will be busy.


	3. RUN!

**Disclaimer: Author M. of twonoramlgirlsandaiportal does not own One Piece **

Author M.: but I do own Kuro-poo

Kuro: Gah! No, I refuse to be like Kurogane from Tsubasa!

A.M: you were named after him. And Ace. And Gajeel from Fairy Tail.

_Last time_

"_I'm NOT a 'pet'! I'm Kurogane! Redfox D. Kurogane!"_

General POV

The Strawhat crew was surprised. they hadn't come across a Zone type Devil Fruit before, let alone a Mystical one. The girl was also surprised; she was not usually like this. She was the quiet one of the grope. But that was only a grope of three or four people.

Also she hadn't used her real name. Then she got scared, Luffy had stood up and his eyes were covered by his Hat. So she did what any scared Devil Fruit user would do; change into her small Beast form and run.

The crew was taken aback when the girl burst into flame for the second time only to see her run out on them in the little cat form. "WAAAAIT! I want to talk to youuuu!" Luffy screamed as he and Usopp chased after the critter leaving Nami and Zoro in the galley.

They lost it and walked back disappointed. They didn't know that the cat was just above them clinging to the ceiling with her claws.

(Kuro POV)

'OMG OMG OMG OMG!' was all I could think as I ran from the pirates chasing me. They were the Straw Hat pirates! I was going to be killed by my favorite crew and I knew it. "WAAAIT! I want to talk with Youuu!" I heard Luffy call, but I was too scared to care.

I was fallowing my instincts when my brain finally kicked in. I was going to lead them to the spot in the girl's room that was a hallow nook that if I got some small pillows and blanket I could use as my own room.

I got an idea and launched myself to the ceiling as soon as I turned the corner. The boys (noticed Usopp then) stopped and looked for me. Then Luffy hung his head and turned around. He and Usopp went back to the galley as I slowly dropped down from my perch above.

Then I went to the girl's room to get my room ready, I would face the crew when I was ready.

The lights came on as soon as I was done was vary annoying because I had made my room in the wall was behind some books and it now had a sliding door that was previously not there to hid it if Nami wanted one of them.

I made it so that the knot that was in the top would let the light in and be reflected by a small diamond that I found on the floor. It lit up the small crevice and I had put 1,000 beri on the bed for it. If Nami had found out I had one of her diamonds and not paid for it she would have killed me.

I heard a small squeak as she saw the money and put it in her chest. I was in my nest of pillows and blankets as the light went off and she fell asleep. The small space I called my room wasn't vary larg in height but it was very deep. My nest was in the right side corner of the space and it was a good two feet away from the door.

Since I was about 4-5 inches long not including my tails, I was very comfy in that place. I waited until the pocket watch that I found said 11 till I used my tail to open the door to Nami's room. My tails acted like hands since they were slim and long, same length as my body and then some.

I stepped out behind the books and came face to face with the sea witch Nami. "Nek!" was the sound I made because I couldn't speak in my beast form for some rezone. "Got you! Now what to do with you? And what is this?" she asked as she held me in one hand and pulled the books away with the other.

'I wanted to see Zoro~' I mewed and went limp in her hand as there was nothing I could do. "Wow. You really did a good job with this. Is that a diamond? Wait, did you leave that 1000 beli on my bed? Change to your normal form so we can speak."

I did as I was told and changed to my Hybrid form. Nami wasn't as shocked as before from the flames and then we sat on her bed. I was the first to say something, "Sorry for yelling at you and yes the beri was for the diamond, I need it for the light it gives."

Nami shook her head, "It's all right, and you did pay for it. But why did you run?" I looked at the floor, "I got scared. The guy in the straw hat was going to do something and it scared me." Nami laughed,"Luffy was going to ask you to join us. He's harmless unless you make him mad, come to breakfast tomorrow and see."

"Thanks, what's your name? You already know mine." I didn't want to be seen as a stalker and Nami is not one to take that lightly. "Nami, just Nami," she said. Then she yawned and looked tired. "I'm going to look around a bit 'K?" I asked. "Yah, just don't case noise m'k" Nami said as she fell asleep on her bed.

After I changed back to my small Beast form and walked back out to the deck. I saw Zoro there on watch lifting weights and looking around. As quietly as I could I got behind him. After the fifth swing I jumped on his left shoulder and snagged his bandanna.

"A cat? HEY! Give that back!" he said as he put the weights down. I changed to my Hybrid form and scoffed. He stared at me strangely. "You want it back? Fight me for it."

I pulled out my katanas and tied my hair up with the blood red ribbon.

Then I attacked.

TBC

A.M: Sooooo tired, and hot. I'm in Indiana and it's HOOOOOOOOOTT. I'm going to update my other story on Friday and this one too, so if you get a Review or PM from me, I'm on brake from wrighting.

Kuro: R&R PLEEEZZZZZ!


	4. Comfort

**Disclaimer: Author M. of twonoramlgirlsandaiportal does not own One Piece **

Author M: T^T I wana, I really do! But I don't.

Kuro: Let's keep it that way shall we?

A.M: WHY DO YOU HATE ME? TT^^^TT

_Last time~_

_I pulled out my katanas and tied my hair up with the blood red ribbon._

_Then I attacked_

(Zoro POV)

If you said I was surprised by the cat-girl's challenge, I wasn't. What I was surprised about was her Katana, I couldn't see them. It was night and a new moon but you can still see the tempered blade of any sword!

This meant that her katana were black, completely black. I couldn't use my eyes then, and there's TWO! I had wanted to see what she could do, but I can't see anything now! I should have listened to Nami, she said to not fight or frighten her.

But she challenged me and took my bandanna! I think she isn't scared of me, more like she wants to play. With knives. Long sharp knives, that are going to hurt if she hi- OW!

Well she's using the blunt side when she hits, that's good. But I'm better. We spared till the sun started to come up. Then she stopped and raced to the crow's nest. She still had my bandanna, so I flowed. Once up there I could see her katanas. They were beautiful, one had a temperament like a dark blue flame of a demon; and the other was like a wild forest, never to be tamed.

But Luffy stopped us. The fog that morning was vary thick, so he couldn't see who was who. "Zoro, I'm hungry. Play with me!" he said as he launched an arm into the fog, latching on to the cat-girl. "NOOO! It's not my time yet!" she screamed as she fell on him, katanas dropped before he was hit.

"Ara?"

"MEOW! Nami HELP! IT GOT ME!"

She was laughing uncontrollably. _'I swear, I will never understand girls and their bipolar!'_

(Kuro POV)

What can I say? When I'm sleepy I get the giggles. And fighting took a lot of energy. I was as loony as a drunk Luffy with shoot of cacti juice. And I was having the time of my life!

After Nami came out and saw what was going on she separated me and Luffy, who was also laughing like he should be in an asylum, but that's normal.

I changed to my small Beast form after so I could sleep in my nest, but I couldn't make it there before I fell asleep. So I curled up on Zoro's lap as he had sat down for a breather. "H-hey!" he protested, but I did my best 'if-you-don't-shut-up-and-let-me-sleep-i-will-make-it-so-you-don't-have-kids' look and he shut right up.

After that I remember Luffy picking me up and asking if I would join his crew. I nodded yes and mewed as I fell asleep in his arms.

(General POV~)

Once the black cat was asleep, Luffy handed her to Zoro. "WHAT? Just put her in the girls room!" he protested. Luffy pouted, "But she likes you best and she'll be hungry when she wakes up!" Zoro grit his teeth, and took the small furry critter from Luffy.

He cared it in his arms to the _Barite._ After Luffy had made the hole in the roof the cooks had made him pay the damage of by working. Of course his crew would help when it came to a fight, besides that they did the same stuff as if they were on their ship. The cooks would give them a free breakfast.

The cooks were already busy preparing food for the day. They had a small table set up for the people that just woke up to eat at the back. They served free breakfast for every ship that stays extra but lunch and dinner you had to pay.

Zoro put the cat on a seat and got a plate. He put some eggs and toast on it and a smaller one with ham. Then after hiding it he got another and did the same. He had to be quick lest Luffy devour it all. When he got back the cat was gone. A chef came in, it was Sanji the chef that tried to flirt with Nami the first day they were there. And he had cat scratches all over his face. "Oi! Marimo, no pets allowed."

"What did you do?" Zoro asked worriedly, even if she was new Zoro had respect for her as a swordswoman and knew she couldn't swim. "I took it out side, the bugger kept scratching my face! It didn't try to bite me or hurt my hands but it really must hate people." Zoro sighed in relief, "thanks, I'll take her, her breakfast."

outside he found the cat asleep again,' must have pissed her off by waking her, note to self: do not wake cat.'

Zoro walked next to her and placed the plate of food down, the smell waking her up.

She stretched and looked at the plate. Transforming in to her Hybrid form she picked up the fork and at it wordlessly. "Thanks, Zoro." And she was back to her small Beast form and asleep.

'That has got to be the cutest thing ever.

What did I just think?!'

(Kuro Pov)

I was sleeping. And that damn cook just had to ruined it!

'Damn it! I officially want revenge on Sanji!'

After I ate I went back to sleep for about five seconds when I found I couldn't any more. "Crap. Zoro! Spar with meeee!"

I jumped up and changed to my Hybrid then Human forms. I didn't want Sanji to know I was a Devil fruit user yet.

I ran around to find him till I saw a large ship coming in from the drifting fog. 'Damn it, that's Kreg's ship. I don't want to see Zoro and Mihawk fight, I'll hide on Merry.'

I ran to the ship, but not before I saw Zeff. "Zeff-san! Make food for 100! A ship full of starving people is coming in!" then I ran away.

On the ship I hid in the Crow's Nest. I saw the ship come in and Gin and Kreg go inside the Barite.

Then Nami came and threw Johnny and Yosaku off the ship. I hid till we were both to gone for her to think I was there still.

"Bellemery!" I heard. 'And that's my cue.'

I changed to my Hybrid form and walked to her. "K-Kurogane! I-I"

"Shhhh, it's all right. I won't juge you. But they will come for us. Remember that."

She nodded and huged me realy tight. She cryed for a long time till Arlong park was in vew.

"I'm staying with you Nami. I'll put up being called a pet as long as I'm with a friend.

A.M.: yah, schools starting and stuff so I'll up date once a munth for both at least. A one-stot will be hear soon ;D

Sorry for the extra lines, my word is acting up.


	5. Pirates Pledge

**Disclaimer: I'm not Oda-san so I don't own One Piece**

**AM: and my spelling is crap.**

**Kuro: we already know that**

**AM: T^T I'll go kill my self now.**

_LAST TIME!_

"_I'm staying with you Nami. I'll put up being_ _called a pet as long as I'm with a friend."_

Chapter 4

(Kuro POV)

After the first encounter with the fish men I was pretty sure they were all as stupid as fuck.

I was able to rip his face to shreds before Nami came and pride me off. It was funny. And he still bought the lie about me being stolen and a rare animal that hated everyone but Nami.

Nami then went to Arlong Park, with me right behind. I left my swords and bag on the ship so I looked more my part. I also changed, when I was in my Hybrid or Human forms I was warring my steeled towed black boots and long black jeans. My shirt was dark grey with decaying angel wing designs on the back. On the front was a spider-web and spider covered stone heart crumbling.

I had slight suspicion that my sis packed it.

Any way, we got to Arlong park and Nami opened the door and Nami walked in. If I walked in, I probably would hit Arlong. My mato was 'insult me I don't care, hurt me I don't care. But hurt or insult my friends and I _will_ _end_ _you. _

I sneezed. '… Zoro?'

I jumped onto the wall and watched the fish and the road till I saw two fish with a green haired one sword Zoro being dragged behind.

I watched still as they walked threw and put him down in front of Arlong. I could barely hear what they said till Nami came out then I jumped down and slowly came up to them.

I jumped and walked faster when Zoro jumped into the water still tied up. Nami thankfully got him out.

I winced when Nami hit Zoro with her boa-staff. The poor guy was still in pain from his fight with Mihawk! Corse Nami didn't know and the salt from the sea water from his little stunt didn't help.

A new fish-grunt came and saved Zoro's ass, saying that there was truble. The big thr- wait, there was a new one now. I couldn't tell what it was though. Anyway Arlong, and his top ('sept for Hachi) guppies went to Nami's village to do something, I remember Usopp doing something stupid, and Zoro was locked in a closet.

Nami left and the grubs were unsuspecting of the small black two tailed cat next to the door of the deadly moss-head man.

Before Nami left she gave me the key to Zoro's closet and told me to get him off the island. Then I went and knocked out the fish holding his sword and grabbed it in my teeth. 'Oh my inner fan girl! I'm having an indirect kiss with Roronoa Zoro! Skweeeeee!'

I padded over to the door and knocked to wake him up. I heard grunting and slid the key in. in less than five seconds Zoro opened the door and took the sword.

Then he and I cased pain and injury to the fish, most only getting scratches before they fell. They were so week! I was in my large Beast mode and bit and scratched them. We were so fast they didn't know what hit 'em!

Once we were done I went and sat in Arlong's chair. Changing into my Hybrid form I giggled.

"Zoro, look! I am the queen of the thunder cats!" I said as I raised a bloody stick I found.*

Zoro sighed and hit me on the head lightly, "stop fooling around! We need to be ready for Arlong."

That's when we heard Hachi tooting his trumpet/mouth for Momoo to eat. I changed back to my small Beast form and jumped on Zoro's shoulder. When he started to protest I sunk in my front claws as the back were dangerously close to _his_ back. This got my point threw, this was my spot and he could not move me.

As Zoro talked to Hachi the stupid octopus didn't even notice the cat on his shoulder. 'Why are the bad guys that we meet later always so STUPID?'

(Zoro POV)

After the octopus gave us a ride to the village the cat-girl jumped off of me, running in some direction and I walked around a bit and heard that Usopp got taken to the Park.

"Shit. Should a' stayed at the Park!" I said as I ran to it. (AN: we all know _that_ didn't work _')

Then I heard a crash, 'the hell was that?'

"ZORO!"

"Ah, crap"

A fucking _boat_ slammed into my _chest_.

(Kuro POV)

I ran to the ship and got my swords. Then I looked for the crew and found Nami. She gave me a disgusted look but I glomped her.

"I told you to leave!"

"And I can't make that call. The captain or the first mate has to do that. I don't even have a job on the ship yet. Though I know what I want to do."

She looked pissed and pried herself from me. She then walked forwarded, "Then lest find them and get you guy's to leave! Arlong will kill you and Zoro for what you did Kurogane!"

"Call me Kuro, sis."

"YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER!"

"Are too"

"ARE NOT!"

"I so am it's not even funny."

This went on till we came up to the guys.

''But I...'' Johnny tried to speak, but was interrupted by Nami.

''Who's friends, Luffy?''

''Nami? Why did you come here? What are you talking about? You're my companion. I came to get you'' Luffy sent barrage of questions at her and picked his hat that fell from his head.

''How annoying'' Nami said with disgust.

''What?'' Luffy asked.

''Friend? Don't make me laugh. You're more like a pathetic group of cooperators, don't you think?'' She said with no hint of emotion on her voice, but I knew better

''Why you... I saw it with my own eyes!'' Johnny shouted behind Luffy, pointing his finger at her accusingly. ''How… how dare you kill Usopp-aniki!''

I glared at him. The word 'friend' hurt Nami because these guys came along! And now they were questioning her loyalty.

"Hey cat-girl get away from the traitor!" Zoro called. At this point Sanji saw me, 'Fock, now I have to deal with a perv.'

"Right now Arlong wants to kill 'Roronoa Zoro and his pet'. All because Zoro and Kuro went and did something stupid. You guys may have these moster-like powers, but you're no match for real monsters. Hang around this island long enough, and you guys will be killed for sure''

''So, your saying that those fish-sticks are monsters? Believe me, those are the least of your worries. The real monster will come due their time'' I said starring at Luffy remembering what he does during the Water 7 ark.

She just scoffed and continued. ''Well... it doesn't concern me though, get yourselves killed. I'm past it''

Sanji being his usual stupid self said. ''Her cool look is still so charming!'' Getting his weird heart-shaped eye again and waved at her, he continued. ''Hi Nami-san! It's me, it's me, remember me? Let's go on a cruise together!''

''You stay out of this! You'll just complicate things'' Snarled Zoro.

''My love is always a hurricane! Hey! Listen to me when i'm talking!'' Sanji snarled at Zoro for plainly ignoring him.

''Where is Usopp?'' Zoro asked Nami.

''At the bottom of the sea'' She replied to him with indifference, making Zoro run at her with a sword in hand. Only to be stopped by Sanji.

''What are you doing?'' He shouted at him, not understanding.

''She's lying'' I replied to him. I walked over and looked Zoro in the face and nodded.

''W-what?'' Zoro asked.

''Are you sure, Kuro-aniki?'' Johnny asked, not sure to believe it. I just nodded,

She gritted her teeth. ''I suggest you leave this island. You outsiders quit sticking your nose into this island's business. You still don't get it, do you? The only reason i got close to you is for the money, nothing else. Now that you guys have nothing, you're no use to me''

"I'll return the ship. So why don't you go find a navigator and head to the Grand Line. Go find One Piece or whatever'' Pointing her staff at them, she said.

The area was silent, until Luffy just closed his eyes and fell back on the ground with a thud.

''Luffy-aniki'' Johnny started.

''I'm going to sleep'' Was the blunt answer.

''Sleep? Right now? In the middle of the road'' Johnny added.

''I don't feel like leaving the island. I don't care what's happening here. I'm a bit sleepy, so I'm sleeping''

''Luffy-aniki...''Johnny trailed off.

Zoro facepalmed at this captains antics while Nami looked away, gripping her left hand that held the black glove she shouted at them all.

''Do whatever you want! Go ahead and die!'' That said she fully turned around and ran off.

A chuckle escaped Kuro who caught Sanji's attention.

''What are you laughing about, my dear goddess?~''

''That was yet another lie from her'' I replied to him and even though Luffy was sleeping, there was a small smile with the snoring.

As the time went by with the captain still sleeping on the hard ground. Johnny and Yosaku said that they'll make their leave since their short time mission is over.

''Okay, take care'' Zoro sent his goodbyes.

''Well then, until we meet again'' ''Aniki, you guys take care of yourselves'' They both said and waved.

After a long silence, that has been constantly distributed by Luffy snoring. Sanji asked something.

''Hey, why was Nami-san crying back then?''

Zoro answered. ''That woman... crying?''

''She was crying in her heart'' Sanji answered.

Zoro scoffed. ''That woman doesn't have a heart''

I slapped him. "Zoro, I have one rule 'don't insult or hurt my family or friends or I will end you' Nami dose have a hart and you know it!"

"damn it woman! I will say what I want about that traitor!" he said as he rubbed his cheek, pulling my own.

"DON'T TREAT A WOMAN LIKE THAT!" Sanji exclaimed

And it continued with their usual bickering and mutterings, while I stayed quite. Not really bothering to do anything until the captain wakes up. As they were still bickering, but this time about Nami's chest they attacked each other. Though before their attack connected to their intended target, it was intercepted by Usopp's head between Sanji's leg and Zoro's swords hilt.

"USOPP! Did Nami do this to you?" the now awake captain said.

**AM: at my dad's again!~ 3**

***: thunder cat's are a race of hybrid cat-humans**

**READ AND REVEW!**


	6. Cat Fight!

**Disclaimer: Twogirlsandaiportal do not own One Piece**

**AM: I wish we did T-T but then AD would kill Luffy.**

**Kuro: no killy the cap'n!**

_Last Time_

"_Usopp! Did Nami do this to you?!" the now awake captain said._

I sighed, Usopp was back and yelling at Zoro and Sanji. He explained that Nami saved him by stabbing herself.

I looked at the ground, "Usopp, everyone thought you were dead. If you're dead then this shouldn't hurt." I walked over and hit him hard on the head.

"OW?! What was that for?!"

"For making us worry!"

Zoro scoffed ( with a small smirk) while Sanji finally swooned (MY LOVE~~~~) and Luffy grinned.

A woman walked to us and asked us to leave, her name was Nojiko. She was also Nami's sister. She said she would tell us about Nami's past if we left.

Luffy got up, "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't you want to know Nami's past?"

"Not really."

He left and the rest watched as he disappeared.

"Don't worry, we'll listen to your story." Zoro said as he walked to a shaded tree out of the road.

"Yah, Luffy's just like that. He wouldn't have the patience to sit still." Usopp said as he sat down.

"Nojiko-swan~ please tell us your story~" Sanji swooned. I sat down next to Zoro and watched as he slept, "Well, we'll listen."

The other saw Zoro asleep and yelled, it didn't wake him though.

I sweetdroped.

I didn't pay much attention to Nojiko's story as I knew it already. Instead I watched Zoro sleep. It was calming to see his chest rise and fall with his breath. I frowned at his wounds though. I knew that I couldn't have prevented it and I liked the scar, it made him more sexy than he already was, but I hate that he almost died and was humiliated.

I sighed and looked at the others. Lucky for me Nojiko had just finish and no one saw me staring at Zoro. "Wake Zoro, we're going to find Luffy," Usopp said. I nodded and taped his head like a bazillion times before he caught my hand. I had a light blush (I think) and quickly got away from him. He got up to and we all walked to Coco village. We saw Nami and Luffy, with Nami wearing Luffy's hat.

"We're going," was all the black haired captain said. "Right!"

(General POV)

Along and his men were laughing at Nami and the loss of her Bery. That is till the door was punched open. In its place was a black haired pissed off teen. "Which one of you is Arlong?"

(back to Kuro's POV)

We walked in as Luffy punched two of Arlong's lackeys out of the way. "Jezz, don't get ahead of yourself," I said. Arlong then also got socked in the face, but this made him angry and the rest of the fish on edge. After we dealt with a few lackey's, Hachi tooted his trumpet-mouth-thing to call the so called 'monster.'

When Momoo came up I waved at the Grand Line cow. It got scared after seeing Sanji and Luffy though. And just like in the manga it was too scared of Arlong to save itself. It attacked and we ran out of the way for Luffy's pinwheel attack.

"Damn it Luffy! Tell us what you're planning!" practically the whole crew screamed. Sanji lit a new cig, as Zoro and I got our swords ready. The only fish left were Arlong and his top men. There was five of them and five of us, till my memory came in. I looked down and, yep, Luffy was stuck in the concrete. I slapped my head. Hachi spewed ink at us and Luffy took the hit, but before he could hit him with a chunk of roof, Sanji saved the blind, stupid captain.

"Damn it, why do I have such a dumb-ass captain?"

"Same here," Zoro said as he got ready.

"I have no idea," I stated as I looked at the five fish. There was Hachi, Arlong, that weird kissy fish, the stingray, and a skinny guy that didn't look like a fish-man. The only way you could tell was by his webbed fingers and weird ass coloring, it was white with brown spots. 'What fish has that coloring?' I wondered.

As I was thinking, the actual plot line moved on like I wasn't even there. Arlong had thrown Luffy in to the sea(like I could do anything, seeing how I was in the same Devil boat as him) and Zoro and Sanji were starting to fight, Usopp had run of with the kissy fish, and the skinny fish was rushing me. 'Wait, what?' I thought as his fist collided with my face.

He punched me threw a side of the wall and into a tree. "Owwww," I said getting up. The fish climbed threw the hole and started to breathe really deeply. His skinny figure got bigger and more muscular. He had long spines coming from all over his body.

"OOOOHHH, you're a Puffer fish. Okay, that makes sense"

(GENERAL POV FOR FIGHTS!)

Kuro was slapped into another tree. The puffer fish-man walked towards her with blood lust in his eyes. He was fairly quiet threw the fight. "Heh, what am I doing?" Kuro asked herself. She tried to get up before the fish hit her again but to no avail. He punched her a third time and back to the park.

Zoro looked over and saw her, his eyes getting wide.

Kuro was picked up by her hair and tossed more into the open. She hit the ground with a sickening thud. Before Zoro could even say anything to show his worry, he saw her eyes. They were a blood red, and she looked _pissed._ Zoro thought it fine to stay out of that one.

Kuro struggled to her feet, using one of her sheathed swords as a walking staff. "that's it," she said putting the sword next to its partner after standing up fully, "I do _**NOT**_ like my hair, ears, or tail pulled! You are now a dead fish." She ran at the fish with freighting speed, pulling out the black blades. They clashed ageist his spines that were now down as thick gauntlets. Sparks flew and she pushed him back threw the wall, fallowing with intense speed.

"I feel almost sorry for the bastard," Zoro commented quietly.

Kuro pulled her swords to her sides, getting an idea for and attack. The Puffer fish was also ready to get serious. He puffed out his arm spines again and pointed at her, "Poisoned Darts: Electric!" He shot three of his spines at her. But Kuro blocked them, only to miss the forth as it hit her already injured shoulder. The poison quickly spread threw her veins and caused her whole left arm to go numb, 'I see.'

Ignoring the tingling that shook her arm she charged again.

CLIFFYY~

AM: yah I know I'm a jerk. Well I hope you like it any ways

R&R FOR MOOOOOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!


	7. Fight Finish START THE PARTY!

**Disclaimer: Author M does not own One Piece**

**AM: how many times have I said this? That's it the characters are gonna do this from now on!**

_Last Time3_

"_I feel almost sorry for the bastard," Zoro commented quietly._

_Kuro pulled her swords to her sides, getting an idea for and attack. The Puffer fish was also ready to get serious. He puffed out his arm spines again and pointed at her, "Poisoned Darts: Electric!" He shot three of his spines at her. But Kuro blocked them, only to miss the forth as it hit her already injured shoulder. The poison quickly spread threw her veins and caused her whole left arm to go numb, 'I see.'_

_Ignoring the tingling that shook her arm she charged again._

Kuro raised her arm to test it, she could still use it just not feel it. This gave her a small disadvantage. She still sliced and blocked the fish but it was slightly slower.

She was constantly getting scratched and losing blood. The fish got a lucky shot in sending her into a tree. As he walked to her to finish off she started to laugh.

"Thanks," she said getting up," now I can feel my arm again."

She charged and slashed up wards, sparks flying as the black blades scraped ageist the spines. "Nice try but my spines are almost as hard as steal."

"Then I will burn threw them," Kuro said as she kick him away to give her time to concentrate.

As the fish started to get up Kuro closed her eyes. 'I am cloaked in flames that don't burn, so I will let them cut and sear,' she cut a piece of wall like butter, her sword leaving ambers on the cut.

The fish charged at her, but she side stepped easily, feeling the air around her. She opened her eyes and dashed at the fish. "Demons Flame." A black flame engulfed her swords for a second till she slashed and ended the battle, with the fish falling.

"Puffer Fish VS Demon Cat. Winner cat," Kuro said as she left the fish heading to the park again.

(Kuro's POV)

I re-re-entered the park, and looked to see what I missed. I saw Sanji and Zoro getting ready to fight Arlong. Smirking I did the same. I readied my black katanas and charged as they did.

And got kicked into Zoro.

My blades went over our heads and landed next to his. Along looked slightly pissed, "You parasites killed my brethren. You will pay." He lifted his hand as Sanji got closer and threw water at him.

In my Hybrid form I could literally hear the small bang of it being thrown that hard. I cringed and tried to stand up. I barely got to my knees when I had a run in with Arlong's shot gun water. It sent me a few feet back and it was aimed at my legs. I knew that one was cracked, but now my right leg was broken. I could stand if I wanted to be crippled for life but I knew better. I grabbed a rock and chucked it at him.

Arlong just bated it out of his way and threw more water at us. Once we were all down he started to rant about how superior the fishmen were. This really pissed me off, but as I couldn't walk without crippling myself for life, (I mean, this might be One Piece and stuff but till your wounds were seen to they only got worse).

I started to hum my play list and got to the Pirate's Lament that I have. You know "_Yo-ho hall together, hoist the colors high"_? Yah, I have that memorized. Maybe at the party I'll steal Usopp's table and sing it. Anyway, I got to that and Luffy decided to become a fountain. "Finally," I said as I meekly turned into my small Beast form and limped to a safe place.

The safe place was some were that was quiet and detached from the park. I didn't need to see what was going on, I all ready saw, read, and lived enough of this shiz today, I needed a nap.

But my thoughts were short lived when Zoro fell from the sky, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

I limped to the end of the low dock like thing that I was on and saw Zoro come up. He looked up and we were centimeters apart, but with me being in my Beast form he freaked and fell back in the water. I backed up, still not using my right hind leg, and now the poison in my left front was coming back.

Collapsing a few feet away, Zoro came back sputtering, "DON'T DO THAT!"

He pulled himself up onto the dock and panted, "If that idiot dies, I'll kill him myself!" I mewed in agreement. I crawled as best as I could over to his side. He turned slowly and looked down. I mewed again to convey the point that I wanted to be on his lap. "FINE," he said putting his head back. I crawled up and fell asleep.

I woke up again after a large crash came from behind us. *yawn* Zoro sat up and rubbed his head, "That was probably Luffy."

He waited for me to move but by now my whole body was numb from the poison. I couldn't move and he was still waiting, I sighed and shook my head. He grit his teeth and picked me up. He carried me to the road and didn't get lost, which surprised me.

I saw the marines and hissed; I really hate rats. Zoro noticed my growling and saw the rats two. I tried to get free and found my movements well hindered but bearable. I changed to my large Beast form and we walked up behind the bastards and scared the ever living crap out of them. "Hey," Zoro started, "don't be a wet blanket." I growled in response.

**AM: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Arlong Arc is almost done and then we can get to Loge Town. I have NO IDEA what to write. Right now I'm doing a HunterXHunter thing, it's 'cause there isn't anouf of IllumiXOC and HisokaxOC. **

**Zoro: so you're abandoning this?**

**AM: HELL NO! I'm just in one of my moods. I'll still write this and OPE, I just need to be in the mood. **

**SO IF YOU WANT MORE OF BOTH STORIES READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Ah Alcohol

**AM: awwwwwyaaaaaahhh! I got Zoro here for the disclaimer!**

**Zoro: what do you want?**

**AM: I ALREADY TOLD YOU! **

***ear plugged* Zoro: Yesh, Author M doesn't own One Piece**

**AM: thank you, now on with the PARTY!**

(Kuro POV)

After we got rid of the rats the villagers started to party. Of course Zoro and I had to see the doctor, hell we all did. Zoro went first and then it was my turn. I changed to my Hybrid form as Zoro was getting treated. "Jezz, if you weren't so injured I would hit you," I said as Zoro clung to the bed sheets. After he was done being re-stitched I got bandaged up. The poison had gone but lack of blood made me sleepy. I went out of the doctor house and found some meat that Luffy missed, some melon thingy, anyway I ate it and found Luffy choking on a plate.

"Carful Luffy, you may be made of rubber but you need to breath," I said laughing.

"KURO! You got to try this meat!" but he was eating the vary meat that he was talking about.

Laughing I left. I found more food and ate for awhile. I got thirsty and saw Zoro getting a refill of some sort of alcohol. I walked over to him and taped the shoulder opposite of me. He turned and I easily stole his mug of whatever.

"HEY!"

I laughed, "I'm thirsty. Hmm, I wonder what this is?"

"It's sake, now give it back!" he yelled. I just laughed again, and drained the mug.

Funny thing, alcohol, especially if you're of Irish and German decent; I didn't even fell buzzed and it was my first drink ever but the look on Zoro's face was priceless, so I decided to play this a bit. I shuddered a bit and moved in a swaying motion. "Agh, 'oro what the 'ell wash 'at" I said in my best pretend drunk voice.

"DAMN IT Kuro!" Zoro yelled as he caught me from my pretend fall. He got a new mug, glaring at the bar tender for laughing, and dragged me to an ally. He set me down next to the wall and sat beside me. I was still pretending to be drunk till I saw Sanji coming toward us. 'OOOOOOHHHHHHH man if Zoro EVER finds out that I was pretending, I don't want to think about it!' I flopped onto Zoro's lap as soon as Sanji could see us. "OOOOOIIIIIII, 'oro whach 're ya *fake hiccup* ya doin'?" I asked loudly as soon as Sanji saw it.

I couldn't have done it better.

"ZZZZOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOO!" said a pissed off blond. The next thing I knew was that I was up in Sanji's arms and Zoro was in a wall. I couldn't hold in a giggle but thankfully it just added fuel to the fire.

Sanji paced me on a barrel and Zoro got up. The two proceeded to try and kill each other which just made me giggle more. Once I thought that Zoro had me figured out when his mug came flying at me, but he was still too preoccupied with Sanji for me to be sure. After a while I got bored and the two were no where near stopping. I jumped and landed on the roof, my left leg being the primary, and looked around till I found the bar. I climbed down and got a shot of whisky and a mug of rum. It was after the third mug that Zoro popped up next to me, and boy was he funny looking and pissed.

"You will die a horrible death and burn in hell."

I smirked, "Not before you."

He got a pint of beer and drained it in one go and asked for another. I just sipped my rum, I still wasn't buzzed but I wasn't planning on that anyway.

"WHAT the HELL was that for?" he asked. I just started to laugh. He waited till I was nearly done till he hit my head.

"Ow. I just wanted some entertainment to go with my dinner. And you are easy to annoy. Don't worry, as long as I'm amused," I told him smiling.

I saw Usopp starting to do another song but I wanted to sing earlier and now felt like a good time. I jumped on top of the tables and kicked him off.

"We thank you, oh honorable captain Usopp. But now it's my turn!" with that I started to sing my favorite song, Hoist the Colors

"_The king and his men_

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours and by the powers _

_Where we will we'll roam_

_Yo-Ho all hands_

_Hoist the colors high!_

_Heave-ho thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

_Now some have died and some are alive_

_And others sail on the sea_

_With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay _

_we lay to fiddler's green_

_Yo-Ho Hall togeter_

_Hoist the colors high!_

_Heave-ho thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

_The bell has been raised _

_from its watery grave _

_hear its sepulchral tone_

_a call to all, pay heed the squall_

_and turn your sails to home_

_Yo-Ho all together_

_Hoist the colors high!_

_Heave-ho thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die"_

After I was done the whole island seemed to cheer. I blushed and jumped back down to the bar, only to find Zoro gone. Miffed, I grabbed more food and rum and sat on a roof watching the fun.

I feel asleep up there for the rest of the night.

After the three day party I must say that Zoro can get drunk. Either that or he was getting me back for the Sanji thing. He had about three barrels of, I think, wine or beer. More likely beer, but anyway he had three barrels and then jumped up to the roof I was on and fell on top of me. I was pinned and he was asleep. Truth be told, if he was drunk then I can set Sanji on him, if not then my drawing him and Sanji cuddling and putting it in the galley will be awesome. And let me tell you, Zoro snores only when he sleeps alone. He is also a cuddlier. And cute, and sexy and, GAHHHHH STOP FANGIRL BRAIN!

But he was asleep and by that time I was getting tired to so I just nestled up to him.

The day that we left was slightly event full. It was the morning after the cuddling Sanji found us and promptly woke Zoro up, but kicking him into the ocean. I woke up after and saw it. It was funny but I was still tired. So I changed to my small Beast form and waited for Zoro to show up again. I planned to sleep in a nice warm place, and the green Haramaka that Zoro wore would do nicely.

I saw him walking to the ship, cursing and wet. I jumped up and climbed into the right side of the sash, the side with his swords. I snuggled myself into a tight black ball of fur. And he didn't even notice.

The next time I woke up it was from Luffy screaming my name.

"KURO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Zoro had fallen asleep on the deck and Nami had already come aboard. We were out in the open sea. 'AND THEY THINK TO LOOK NOW?!' I thought sweet dropping. I uncurled and crawled out of my warm haven. He saw me and smiled.

I sniffed the air and it felt moist. "Guy's there's a storm coming!" Nami said as she walked to the galley, I joined her as she studied the map she stole from Buggy. I jumped up on the table, carful of the ink and navigational equipment, and looked with her. "Agh, I can't figure out how this works! How the hell do you go up a mountain in a bout?" Nami asked in frustration.

I just sat calmly. "Doesn't matter right now. We've got marines to worry about."

Apparently I missed the Loge Town meeting

**AM: WHOOT it be DONE! Ah, I can't think of anything for OPE until I play assassins creed more, but with the Xbox the way it is… yah. T^T I want to write it but I can't remember anything!**

**Zoro: so what?**

**Kuro: *grins evily* Oh Sanji-cun~ Zoro's being mean again!**

**Sanji: MAAAAARRRIMOOOOOO! **

**AM: (o.0)? I-I didn't know Sanji could do that.**

**R&R**


	9. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**AM: WAH! I went to a friends house for her birthday and it was AWESOME! I had sooo much fun and we played Steve! (all you Hetalia should know what this is) I got to be Steve and the last time they couldn't find me at all! They even poked me but they still didn't find me.**

**Nami: what about the story?**

**AM: Ah! It's the present to my friend! She's going to be in it!**

**Nami: Author M of twogirlsandaiportal does not own One Piece! **

**Misty: If she did, then I would own Oran Host Club.**

We docked of the cost and went our separate ways. I was looking for a cheap clothes store. I only had three outfits and I would ruin them in fights to come.

I found one in a shady area. The clothes were cheaper than air! After getting five more sets of clothes I went back to the ship and dropped them off. The sky was still the same, so I had a while till we had to leave.

I walked back to the street that had the store on it. "Hey girly, why don't you come with us?" I heard from behind me.

I tensed up, and put my hand to one of my swords.

"Nah, I have stuff to do," said a girl's voice. I turned and saw two thugs and a girl in a corner. I couldn't see any weaponry on her and the thugs had guns in their back pockets. The thugs then tried to force the girl but she easily over powered them and pined them to the wall with needles! I was amazed.

I ran over to say how awesome it was to watch as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"AW-MAN!" I said loudly, "You're a Marine?!"

The girl looked over and she reminded me of one of my friends from the real world. She had ear length brown hair and eyes. She wore a tank top with a black jacket and marine symbol on the back. Her pants were also black and so were her shoes.

She looked over to me and laughed at my surged shoulders and pouty face. "So? It was either that or pirate and most pirates don't want a girl on their ship, let alone be their second mate."

I nodded and stood up, "Yah, I'm glad my captain isn't a normal pirate."

The girl sweat dropped, "You do realize that you just told me that you are a pirate?"

Opps. "No, sorry you look like someone I know."

The Marine girl just laughed, "Don't worry. I only take pirates that need to be in jail. I don't think that you're one of those though." I smiled.

"I'm Kurogane, but my friends call me Kuro," I said as I held out my hand.

The girl took it and shook, "Misty, I'm a shipwright for Captain Smoker."

I laughed, "What is he a Pimp?"

Misty laughed too, "Come help me with these two. We can talk later over tea at this café I know."

I nodded and picked up one of the downed thugs. She did the same and we walked to the base. Along the way I told her of what happened with Arlong and she told me about Smoker. We saw Luffy fly over head when we were a few blocks away.

"Ah," I said, "There's my captain."

Misty laughed.

Once we were at the base she took the thugs and left me in the hall to wait for her. I saw Zoro mop the floor and snickered. When Misty came back and saw me laughing she asked why. I pointed and said, "That is the first mate of my crew. And he's moping. In a marine base!"

She put a hand to her face as well, trying to stop herself from all out falling over in laughter. After we had calmed down she pulled me to the café that was across the street and she asked who was on the crew anyway.

"Well my crew isn't that big. In fact we only have six people right now!"

"Really? Who are they and what do they do?"

I thought a moment before going, "Well, first there's Luffy. He's the captain and he has a devil fruit. He's a rubber man. And he's not that bright."

Misty laughed at the last part, "I gathered that much from the story you told me."

"Yah, anyway, then there's Zoro," I said before she interrupted.

"You mean the Pirate Hunter?" she asked, I nodded," huh, Tashigi's not going to be happy when I tell her that. She already hates the guy!"

I laughed before continuing, "well he's the first mate and the Swordsman of the ship and you know what?"

"What?"

"He's the guy that was scrubbing the Bases floors!"

We both burst out laughing and nearly fell over.

After we calmed down I started again, "Then there's Nami. She's our navigator. And Usopp, our sharp shooter. Sanji, our cook. Don't take what he says seriously. He's a huge flirt and it's funny but if you let him go on, it will get annoying. And lastly me, Kurogane, the only Swordswoman on the ship and only other Devil Fruit user."

I demonstrated for her by turning into my Hybrid form and she clapped. I saw a hat a scarf set at a street venders stall a few feet away. I told her and we walked over to look at them. The set was vary weird. The hat was black with a red stripe around the middle while the scarf was white with a blue strip in the middle. Even weirder was that the hat had slits in the top for something.

"Hey I got an idea," I said as I bought the set. I then grabbed Misty's hand and ran with her to a stall I had glanced at before I had found the clothing store. The stall had all these charms on it. I picked out six charms and some thread. I sewed the charms into the hat and scarf. Now the hat had a skull and bones charm, a cat charm and a sword charm. The scarf had a seagull, a needle and a rose. I handed the scarf to Misty and smiled, "We may be on different sides, but we're still friends. I'll even help you if you need it! Unless it causes me to be arrested."

"Same here! Also I won't arrest you, but don't expect me to bust you out if you get arrested by someone else."

I nodded and looked to the sky. It was a dark gray.

"Stupid Grand Line weather. It always does this on the nicest of days," I heard Misty say.

"I have to go," I told her. Then I heard screaming come from the other side of the buildings. We both jumped up and onto the roof. What we saw made her sweatdroop and me facepalm. Luffy was trapped on the platform and Buggy and Aveda were trying to kill him. I saw Zoro and Sanji arrive and start to get to Luffy. We both jumped down to the street and start to fight. Misty was pinning the Buggy Pirates to the walls and I was slashing them with my swords. We were so into it we didn't notice that from time to time we clashed against each other. We smiled at each other and said the number of enemies we downed.

We all stopped when Luffy shouted, "ZORO, Nami, USOPP, SANJI, KUROGANE!," we all turned to the rubber man," Sorry, but I'm dead."

He smiled as Buggy swished his sword down.

"Luffy!"

Lightning struck the platform and it broke.

Luffy's hat landed safely in a clear spot and was picked up by the man in question.

"Ha Ha! I'm free!"

I ran over to him and shoved him in the direction of the ship, "Luffy we got to go!"

The marines were closing in on us and we needed to leave. Zoro and Sanji got the marines out of our way and the four of us ran to the ship.

But Zoro and I were stopped by two Marine girls, Tashigi and Misty. Misty looked bored and tashigi was pissed. "Roronoa Zoro! You Jerk!" she yelled. "MARIMO WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" screamed Sanji. "Nothing!" he said defending himself.

Tashigi drew her sword and Misty her needles.

I blocked Misty as Zoro got Tashigi. "GO! We'll catch up!" we said in unison.

Sanji said something that I couldn't hear and the two left.

Zoro then fought Tashigi as Misty and I spared.

"You do realize that you need to disarm me to get away, right?"

I smirked and twisted my sword so all of the needles were cut in two.

"I SAID DISARM NOT DISTROY!"

I just waved as I saw Zoro finish his fight and waved to her as we ran off.

We got near the ship and the rest of the way we were flying to it via Luffy airlines.

Once there we were pushed out to sea but a huge wind.

And then we were on our way to the Grand Line!

**AM: longer chapter for my friend's! also I now have a devein art! I'm Korugena, I will have art up soon. It will be all my XOC's and such.**

**Zoro: -.-' (ZZZZ**

**AM: now revised READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: FRICK LUFFY! (AN at end)

**omcAAM: Okay, I'm going to try this, from now on A Demon and A Tiger will be updated before One Piece of Eden. I don't know how to put Altair into One Piece just right so I'm going to use Kuro as a tester and a stunt double.**

**Kuro: HEY!**

**Altair: I do not need a "stunt double," whatever that is.**

**Luffy: YAH! **

**AM: Luff's, you ARE the stunt double.**

**All three: Author M does not own and will not own One Piece Or Assassins Creed, EVER.**

The storm was huge. I could barley stay on board but the others made it look easy! And in all the turmoil Sanji took out one of the large barrels of sake. "I think we should celebrate!" he put a foot on the top, "To find the All Blue!"

Luffy and the rest of us fallowed suite.

"To become King of the Pirates!"

"To be the world's greatest Swordsman!"

"To map the world!"

"To be a Brave Warrior of the sea!"

"To find what I need and never look back!"

With that my foot joined the rest on the barrel.

And in unison we screamed, "TO THE GRAND LINE!" and crushed the barrel.

After that Nami brought us all into the galley. "Okay, the entrance to the grand line is protected by a large mountain," Nami said as she pointed to the map in front of her.

"WHAT?" asked the rest of the crew as I looked at the map.

"Then how do we get in?" asked Usopp as he tried to comprehend the fact.

"Simple," I said looking up from the map," we go up."

The others just looked at me like I was crazy," What?"

Nami sighed," As farfetched as it sounds, she's right."

As the others tried to understand Nami's weather/currents speak, the storm outside was residing.

"Um, the storm stopped."

"What? That storm should have brought us right to the canal!"

"I'll get the oars," I said nonchalantly as I walked to the store room.

When I got back the ship shook as the sea kings rose from the water.

"WAH! Note to self: NO PET SEA KINGS!" I said to myself as I handed the oars to the boys and changed to my small beast form to dig my claws in when we were shot off by the sneeze of the year.

"USOPP!"

'May have forgot that.'

I leapt of the Marry, changed in midair, and grabbed Usopp. I jumped like there was something beneath my feet (or paws as it were) but it was only air.

'This is so COOL! I wonder how high I can go. Ah, not the time.'

We got back to the Marry in record time, and non to soon.

The sea king sneezed and the Marry was back to the storm.

"That was almost to close," I mewed.

I crawled back to the galley before I was the one to fall off, and curled up into a ball to wait till we got over the mountain. It didn't take that long though. The door burst and Sanji and Usopp rushed in. They grabbed the steer and pulled, but the force was too much and it broke.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

'Idiots, all of them,' I thought as Luffy got the Marry out of the walls way. I got up and rushed out, egger to see the Grand line with the rest. We all held on tight as the Merry traveled fast. It only took moment for us to get to the top.

The sun hit our faces as Merry finally reached the top. I changed to my hybrid form as the ship leveled out. I gasped in awe at the sight of the Grand Line and all that was in it. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Amazing," I whispered.

Then the ship turned down. 'Crap,' I thought with a sweatdroped.

The slide down was as fast if not faster than the climb up. When we saw Laboon for the first time then I started to get a little nervous.

"_BAOOOOOOOOOO" _

"MY EARS!"

"AHHHHH!"

"IT'S A MOUTAIN!"

**BOOM!**

"**WHAT THE HELL?"**

Luffy had shot the cannon at Laboon, in an attempt to slow the ship down, and it worked! Kind of.

CRASH!

'And there goes the Kings Seat,' I thought with a sweat drop. And this pissed Luffy of so he punched the poor whale in the eye, getting it pissed.

I jumped as the ship was swallowed, not wanting to be eaten (EVER) and calmly landed on the shore next to Crocus' house. I didn't really know what to do. Well, till Luffy found the hatch and grabbed me to go down with him.

'LUFFY, YOU LITTLE SHIZZZAAAA!' I screamed in my head as we fell through the air ducts.

**Author M: short I know, but I just wanted to update so that I could make an announcement. I will be on hiatus for this story and One Piece of Eden for a while. I am rewrighting both so far and have 14 other fics in process. If you could all bare with me I will update this soon again with a redone chapter one and so on. I will start a new fic for it so you can all read and revew as well. also if anyone wants this plot or the actions that have happened so far PM me and I'll think about it. Again sorry. (_ _) *bows apologetically***


End file.
